The present invention relates to faucet, and more particularly to a faucet connector device which enables the user to quickly replace the faucet without shutting off water supply.
In the Prior art technology, a plumber has to close the valve that controls the supply before removing a faucet. After the new faucet is installed, the valve controlling the water supply has to be opened again for testing to determine whether the faucet works or not. In doing so, water remaining in the line must be drained and wasted when the water supply valve is closed and opened again. In fact, such task is usually time consuming and undesirable to most consumers.
In a developed country or industrial society, the saying that time is money never fails. Trades have become highly specialized. At home or in the work place, it is necessary to depend on the "Do-It-Yourself" practice to repair plumbing equipment with small problems because it is expensive and time consuming to hire external help and quite often a maintenance man is nowhere to be found when needed.
Conventionally, a defective faucet in a single real property unit can be replaced when the water main is closed without much difficulty. However for the multi-unit buildings such as apartment buildings and condominiums, it is difficult to locate a single water supply line for a particular faucet and it would certainly cause problems to shut down the water supply for the entire property for replacing a faucet.